Revenge
by SakuraChana
Summary: Lenalee Lee, her Academy's most perfect student, holds a grudge against a boy named Allen Walker. If they meet again, she decides to take revenge on him. Full summary inside! Rated T for maybe some unsuitable language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_SakuraChana does not own D.Gray-man! This story if purely fanmade and everything belongs to Hoshino Katsura!_**  
**

**Warning: **Since lots of people here seem to like Yaoi, this story will not contain Yaoi! It won't, because I have a huge hate for Yaoi. No offense for the people who do like it, but I won't write about it, that's all. Some character might seem a little OCC, but I'll try my best. Also, there's no innocence here.

**POV: **Lenalee's, most of the time.

**Summary:** Lenalee Lee is her Academy's number one student and beauty. Before she entered the Academy she followed a boy named Allen Walker around. When she finally was ready to confess her love for him, he rudely, rejected her. At least, that's how she expierenced it. Her love for him soon turned into hate and after Primary School she went to her brother's Private Academy. She parted from Allen two years ago, but what happens when they meet again? Ofcourse, Lenalee still haven't forgotten her grudge and wishes to ruin his life, just like he ruined hers.  
**  
I'm not the best writer ever, and I'm perfectly aware of that fact. :-) But yeah, please enjoy.**

* * *

Lenalee Lee, Lee's Private Academy's number one, loved by everyone, the girl with her own fanclub and the looks of a princess. That's how the people here describe me. Ofcourse, I wasn't ''Princess Lenalee'' before I entered this Academy. My parents died when I was five years old, and they left me and my brother a huge legacy. Since I was just a little girl, I had no interest in money and I couldn't care less about all the extra's my brother gave me. I didn't like acting as a spoiled little girl, so I never told anyone about my fortune. My relationship with the other kids wasn't very good, that was, until I met _him_. His name was Allen Walker, and he was the first one who accepted me as I was. I've never been so happy in my entire life, so when we parted, I promised myself that we would meet again. Five years later, I still hadn't forgotten about my ''crush'' and my brother figured out which Primary School he was attending. I disguisted myself as a shy girl, who wouldn't stand out so much, so I could watch him from a distance. But when I...

"Miss Lenalee, you're going to be late for school! Your brother is waiting for you!"

"E-eh? Is it so late already? I'll be right there, Maria!" I started to get dressed and did my hair in two pigtails. Since it was Monday today, my hairribbons will be... white. I made up a random colorscheme for my hairribbons, and each day will have another color.

"Miss Lenalee!" Maria was getting impatient. Oh, yes, I haven't introduced her yet. Maria is my private ''maid'', my brother thought I should have one. He didn't approve of a butler, since most of the time they're boys. He doesn't like seeing me around other boys then himself. Well, Maria is more like a friend then a maid.

I barged out of my room and thanked Maria for waking me up. I wasn't asleep, but she didn't needed to know that.

"Brother! I'm sorry for being late!". He didn't seem to hear me and was working on one of his weird inventions again. The last one was a robot that he called ''Komurin'', and it almost destoyed the whole academy! Thank God my brother decided to give it a selfdestruction option. "Brother?" I asked again. He heard me this time.

"LENALEE!" Komui started pouting. "I haven't seen you for twelve hours, sixteen minutes and four seconds! Your brother is sad..." He started crying and probably wanted me to say that I missed him as well. This was one of my morning routines. "U-uhmm... yes, I missed you as well, Brother..." I said to make him stop crying.

"REALLY?!" He always recovered soon.

"Yes, really." I sighed. "So... what were you doing? You didn't hear me the first time I called you."

He was getting nervous, that's odd. "N-n-nothing at all, Lenalee! I was preparing a lunchbox for my dearest sister!" A lunchbox? "Well, it's okay then, but I'll be mad at you if you make another Komurin!" I decided to warn him, since something felt weird. My brother never was nervous, only if he saw me hanging out with boys. I think I got the jackpot since he dropped his screwdriver. "O-o-ofcourse I wasn't m-making a Komurin, ahahaha! W-we should g-go to school now, Lenalee. Hurry, hurry!" He started pushing me out of the room and dragged me into the car.

"Brother, you _really _weren't making another Komurin, right?" I glared at him. His Komurin destroyed alot of our belongings, and I wasn't planning to let that happen again. "N-no, ofcourse I wasn't!" He wouldn't admit it anyway. It's better to let him be, but if I find out that he WAS making one, he'll feel sorry. As much as I loved my brother, I simply couldn't let him destroy my stuff again! I looked out of window to watch the beautiful trees from Lee's Private Academy. Our house is on the Academy grounds as well, but no one is allowed to enter it. And besides, the Academy grounds are _very _big. Because of that, the price to enter it is impossible to pay for normal people. That's why only children from rich people attend this Academy. The car stopped, which ment we reached the main building. My brother and I thanked the driver and stepped out of the car.

All the students lined up and greeted us. "Good morning, Principal Lee, Princess Lenalee..." This was another morning-routine, we never asked for them to greet us like this, they just did. "Good morning, everyone!" I gave them my usual smile and entered the main building. "Brother, I guess we'll part here." Removing brother from my side was the most difficult part of the day. "W-what?! But I want to attend class with you!" He never changed. "Brother, you know you can't attend class with me. You're the principal and you have work to do..." My brother didn't really like working and that's why his right hand, Reever, had a hard time ''babysitting'' on him. Talking about Reever, there is he is.

"Principal! There's a call for you!" He stouted at Brother. "Tell them to call me back later, right now I have to attend class with my Lenalee!" I gave Reever a small nodd and he seemed to get the hint. "Principal, you're coming with me!" He started drag brother with him, ofcourse, brother highly protested. "REEVER! Let me go, Lenalee will be lonely! REEVER! That's an order!" Reever didn't listen to him, he never did, even though he was a employer from brother. I waved at my brother and Reever and sighed. Actually, I wanted to sleep a little longer. I started walking to my classroom.

* * *

Everyone in my class greeted me again and I sat down beside Kanda.

"You're late..." He just glared at me. That is Kanda for you. Well, actually, his name is Yuu, but he doesn't allow anyone to call him by his first name. Even not me, his best friend. I sometimes wonder if Kanda sees me as his best friend, he always denies it.

I smiled at him. "Well, yes, I had a little problem with my brother."

"As usual. That's why I don't like that guy, he's such a pain in the ass". One of the good parts about Kanda was that he didn't care about status. He always told everyone exactly what he thought and didn't care if the person liked that or not. He was also the first person that told me I was annoying, and I don't know why, but somehow I got a strange liking to him. It was the same for brother, since he even allowed Kanda to be by my side. He wasn't bad looking either, Kanda had lots of girls who admired him and tried to ask them out, but he wasn't interested in the slightest.

"Kanda, you're soo openminded." I told him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" His expression remained the same and he frowned a little.

"What if I said that I have?" Playing wordgames with Kanda was one of my daily affairs as well. I even was a little honored that he spoke to me, since he didn't spoke alot.

"Then I would say that I couldn't care less..." He gave me an hint that the conversation was done and concentrated on the drawing he was making. I pouted and started drawing as well, this was drawingclass after all. I took a small peek at Kanda's drawing, it looked pretty good actually. He always said that he hated drawing (and everything else) but was actually not bad at it at all.

"Kanda, teach me drawing!" It was funny that I exactly knew how to get him pissed! He just made clear that he didn't wanted to talk anymore, yet, I liked talking to him and wanted to continue the conversation.

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"But I want to learn it!"

"Learn it from someone else..."

Grr, why wouldn't he teach me?! Well, I didn't expect him to, but I kinda hoped he would. We have drawingclasses tomorrow again, so I won't give up! Just wait, Kanda... I grinned. Kanda noticed my grin and I quickly replaced it with a smile.

Finally, Madam Rosemary came in. She's our teacher for drawing, and she was even later than I! That was unusual... But I didn't mind, actually.

"Everyone, today we have two new students. I was late because I gave them a guided tour through the Academy." Madam Rosemary said.

New students? And that in the middle of the year? My brother didn't tell me about it. Kanda looked at me and I gave him the ''I-don't-know'' face.

"Does anyone have questions? Otherwise I'll ask them to come inside."

Questions she said? Well, yes, I had a question! "I have a question, Madame Rosemary." I stood up.

"Miss Lenalee, what might it be?" She asked me with her normal friendly voice. Madam Rosemary was a very loved teacher, she wasn't older than twenty-five and was always nice to everyone. The reason why she called me ''Miss''? All the teachers do that, it might be because I'm the number one student, or maybe brother had something to do with it.

"Actually I have two questions. I was wondering why those students enter in the middle of the schoolyear, and second is that I didn't know about it." Kanda sighed. I know he didn't like my ''I-need-to-know'' attitude, but brother always told me everything, I just thought that this was a little... suspicious.

"Well, Miss Lenalee, actually, they entered in the middle of the year because of personal reasons. And I really wouldn't know why your brother didn't tell you about it, you should ask him yourself." She smiled again and sat down again. She obviously didn't know the answers at my questions and I decided that it couldn't be helped.

"Does someone else has a question? No one? Well, good then... Please enter..."

Everyone's attention was focussed on the door which opened slowly. In the dooropening stood two boys, the tallest had red hair and stood out because of his eye patch. Was that some kind of joke? I wondered if he liked pirates. Well, the boy in general wasn't bad looking at all. My eyes focussed on the smaller boy now and something in me just _broke_. In a bad way. White hair... I could feel the anger inside me tearing me up again, but I told myself I couldn't possibly be _him_. Kanda noticed my weird behaviour, ofcourse he would, he was Kanda after all. I didn't bother smiling this time, and tried to convince myself that it wasn't the boy I _hated _the most. No, I couldn't be. But white hair? Not alot of people had _white _hair!

"Please introduce yourselves, gentlemen." Madam Rosemary said.

"My name is..." The smaller boy began. Even his voice sounded like _him_!

"Ssshh! I want to go first!" The eye patch boy said. "I'm Lavi and this is my pal..."

"Lavi! Let me introduce myself!" The whole class started laughing, except for me and Kanda.

"No! I told you I would do the introductions! So be silent and let me finish!" Lavi caughed and put a great smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for my rude pal over here. Well, like I said, I'm Lavi and this is my pal, Allen!".

_And this is my pal Allen... Allen... Allen... Allen... Allen..._ THEY EVEN HAD THE SAME NAME?! That's IMPOSSIBLE!

"What's up with you, woman?" Kanda asked me, he didn't liked the expression on my face.

"EXCUSE ME! What is your surname, A-allen..." I asked. Even saying the name ''Allen'' made me feel mad. If that guy ended up being my worst enemy, I'll let him know that I...

"It's Walker, Allen Walker..." He said, staring at me.

"Do you know her, Allen? You didn't tell me that! You traitor!" Lavi started crying fake tears, just like my brother did. And Allen tried to calm him down.

"L-lavi, I really don't know her, don't make such a problem from it..."

"YOU!" I slammed on the table and couldn't care less about what the rest of the class thought now. All of their eyes were resting on me, because Princess Lenalee, _never _got mad.

Just when I wanted to scream at Allen Walker, I heard my brother's voice through the intercom. "LENALEEEEEE! Do you want drink tea with me? I made cookies! But Reever didn't let me go to your class!" I never went to any of his ''teaparties'' because I thought that following class was the most important thing in the world. "PRINCIPAL! You can't use the intercom for stuff like this! How many times do I need to tell you?!" It obviously was Reever in the background, he will surely do something about brother soon. "LENALEE, BE SURE TO COME, RIGHTTTT?!" The connection got disconnected. Normally, I wouldn't go to my brother's teaparties, but, I didn't wanted to stay a second longer.

"Kanda, will you go with me?" I asked, controlling my anger.

"Tch. Fine, I don't like this crap anyway..." He stood up and I started walking out of the room.

"Miss Lenalee?" Madam Rosemary asked me. She was surprised that I would skip class. Ofcourse, she wouldn't report it, because of my grades and my brother.

"I'm very sorry, Madam Rosemary, but I don't feel so well..." I speed up my walking and reached the door. Kanda was right behind me and glared at Allen.

"You're small, beansprout."

Allen was taken back and Lavi started laughing. "E-excuse me?!"

I left the classroom and Kanda didn't bother starting an argument with Allen and just followed me.

* * *

  
"So..." Kanda said when we were on a save distance.

"What so?" I decided to act like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Where do you know that Beansprout-guy from?" Beansprout? I smiled.

"Kanda."

"What do you want?"

"Can you help me with something?" Kanda was the right person to ask this from. He didn't care about lots of things, but he didn't like Allen, and that was enough.

"No, but what is it?"

"I want you to help me... take revenge on Allen Walker!" My eyes were burning with fire. I will make your life a living Hell, _Allen Walker_.

**

* * *

  
End of Chapter 1!  
**

_Whaha, and, what did you think of it? I know that Lenalee is very kindhearted, and she might be a little OCC with her whole ''revenge'' thing, but that is the plot I made up. I hope I managed to get Kanda in his character, 'cause I'm not very good at this! :DD I'll write another chapter soon, I guess. And I apologize for any grammar mistakes!_

**Please Review! I appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Here's chapter 2 (finally). Sorry for making you guys wait! There might be some grammar mistakes, since I'm not English.

**POV:** Lenalee's most of the time. A small part is from Allen's POV.

**Info for this chapter:** When the flashback starts, you must know I don't use little Lenalee's POV. The older Lenalee basically watches her younger self in her dream. Sounds confusing? Can imagine, ask if you don't understand it after you read this chapter.

* * *

"Revenge?" Kanda asked. He was surprised that someone like me would think about 'revenge'.

"Yes! So will you help me?" I hoped that Kanda would agree and help me, but I guess just hoping doesn't change Kanda's personality.

"That's ridiculous, woman. I'm not gonna waste my time on playing one of your stupid games."

Games? Ah, so Kanda thought of this as a _game_, huh? Well, he was Kanda after all. But that didn't change the fact that him not helping me was mean!

"What do you mean with one of my stupid games?!" I pouted. That Kanda, he acted like I always dragged him in one of my _games_, as he called it.

"I mean it as I said it. I'll translate it so that stupid people like you can understand: n-o."

"Stop using the word 'stupid'! In case you didn't know, my grades are better than yours!" I sticked out my tongue. Kanda never cared about his grades but always ended up close behind me. Actually, he was second best.

"Who cares about grades? I'm going to meditate." And after that, he left. It looks like Kanda wasn't planning on helping me! How mean! He was the only person I could rely on. No, wait, that's not true. I still have my brother! And basically, I have the whole Academy.

I rushed to my brothers office and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Lenalee, is that you?" I heard brother asking.

"Yes brother, it's me!" I entered his office and smiled.

"LENALEE! IT'S REALLY YOU!" He immediately stopped with what he was doing and started to hug me.

"Principal! What about your paperwork?!" Reever shouted. He wasn't planning on doing all the work alone again.

"Paperwork, paperwork... who cares about paperwork if Lenalee is here?!" Brother pouted and kept on hugging me, which obviously pissed Reever off. It's hard to believe that my brother is actually the one who made this Academy to what it is now.

"Brother, I think you should help Reever with the paperwork." I said, almost commanding. Reever sighed and thanked me.

"But I don't want to!"

"Brother!" I didn't want him to make Reever mad again. Reever was a nice guy and I was planning to keep it that way.

"W-well... if Lenalee says so..." He said something else I couldn't hear and went back to his desk. Making paperwork must be hard.

"What did you came here for, Lenalee? You couldn't actually be here for the tea, right?" Reever asked, still working on his part of the paperwork. I was surprised he figured it out so soon.

"Actually... I wanted to ask brother something about the new students in my class." I didn't care about the eye patch-guy, but I surely didn't wanted to _enjoy _Allen Walker's presence. Maybe brother could transfer him to another Academy, far away from this one.

"New students?" Brother stopped making his paperwork and stared at me. He didn't know?!

"I know about a new teacher, but new students?"

"H-huh? B-but there are two new students in my class!" I insisted. What was going on?

"Really? Mmmm..." He started searching through all his papers and found an envelop. I can't believe he never opened it! But this place was a mess, no wonder he never let anyone in his office. Ofcourse I was an exception.

"Lavi Bookman and Allen Walker, right?"

"Yes!" The eye patch-guy didn't mention his surname in his introduction. So it was Bookman, huh? Somehow it sounded... weird.

"Ah yes, I got this letter a month ago." Brother said, sounding like it wasn't a problem at all.

"Principal! You should really sort out your papers!" He got Reever pissed again.

I decided it might be better to wait before asking brother for help. I silently left his office and closed the door. Reever will be having a hard time trying to stop brother from coming after me, but I'll apologize to him later.

* * *

I walked through the hallway and realized I didn't had enough sleep after all. Even that was all Allen Walker's fault. I sat down on a chair in the hallway and fell asleep without even noticing it.

_-Flashback-_

_Little Lenalee ran through her beautiful garden and waved to her brother. "Brother, let's play hide and seek!" She cheerfully waved at him again and took his small nod as a 'yes'. "Make sure to count to hundred this time!"_

_Little Lenalee hide herself behind a huge rose-tree close to the gate of her house. It was then when she heard someone sobbing. She tried to figure out where the sound was coming from and saw a boy from her age standing in front of her gate. "U-uhmm..." She started, hoping she wouldn't scare the boy. Unfortunately, she did scare him and the boy fell down._

_"I-I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She asked. Little Lenalee opened the gate and sat down next to the boy. "Did you get hurt?" He shaked his head and tried to avoid her gaze. She didn't know what to do, so she picked up a flower from their garden and gave it to him. The boy looked up and stopped sobbing for a while. "My name is Lenalee. What's yours?" She smiled at him and helped him get up._

_"Allen."_

_She was glad he said something and gave him one of her smiles again. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Allen." He shaked his head again, letting her know it was okay._

_"Lenalee!" She heard her brother call out for her. He didn't allow her to leave the garden, so she'll be in trouble if he finds out that she opened the gate! "Come with me!" Little Lenalee took Allen's hand and dragged him into the garden._

_"We'll be save here." They were standing behind a huge tree and Allen just stared at her. "I-I'm sorry for dragging you her-..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Allen started speaking. "You have... a beautiful garden..."_

_Little Lenalee's face cleared up again. "Thank you!" She finally made a friend, well, that was how she expierenced it. "Maybe I shouldn't ask you but... did something happen?" She was wondering why he was crying and wanted to help him out. If she could, that is._

_Allen remained silent and gave her a sad look. Suddenly she felt sorry for asking. "I-I'm sorry for asking something rude! If you don't want to tell me then it's fine." She didn't wanted to lose her friend, her only friend and noticed she apologized quite some times already. "Because I'm cursed." He said. Cursed? She didn't understand, how can someone be cursed? "So... it's better if you don't come too close to me. I don't want to curse you as well..." He looked so sad that it would hurt anyone._

_"What are you talking about? Ofcourse you won't curse me, silly." She wanted to be friends with Allen, no matter what. "You don't understand... I bring people misfortune. Even Mana..." He took off his glove and showed her his arm. "It's terrifying, isn't it? I-it's because of this that I..." This time she didn't let him finish his sentence._

_"That's not true! I don't think it's terrifying! I like you, Allen." His eyes widened and she smiled again. "That's why, don't say you're cursed and stuff like that. I don't know what happened, but don't blame yourself, okay?" She hoped she cheered him up a little. Allen gave her a small smile and nodded. "Thank you, Lenalee."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Woman... WOMAN!" I slowly woke up and saw a mad Kanda screaming at me.

"W-whaa, Kanda!" I almost fell from the chair I was sitting on and saw more people behind him staring at me. This was bad, very bad.

"Princess Lenalee, you are soo cute when you're asleep! Please go out with me!" I heard some boys screaming.

"Princess Lenalee, I'm the president of your fanclub!"

"I saw her first!"

"What are you saying?! I saw her first!"

Oh no, it was my fanclub again! I liked having a fanclub, but having all of my fans in one place wasn't good. I had experience so I can tell.

"Run for it, woman." Kanda said. He probably finished meditating. I wonder how long I've been asleep.

I nodded and started running while Kanda tried to hold my fanclub up for a bit. He liked fighting with them, so he let me escape to annoy them, just because he hated them and they hated him.

* * *

I ran through the hallway and saw people smiling at me. "Have a nice day, Princess Lenalee."

I nodded and smiled, and just when I wasn't paying attention for a bit, I bumped into someone. I rubbed my head and looked who was lying under me.

"STRIKE!" It was the eye patch-guy! Wasn't his name Lavi? He grabbed my hand and started blabbering about that he was sorry that he didn't noticed my beauty before and some other things I couldn't understand.

"E-eh, eye patch-guy, you can let go of my hand now..." He immediately let go and helped me up.

"Eye patch-guy? Is that the name you gave me?" He pouted, since he didn't seem to like the name.

"My name is Lavi, Princess Lenalee!" I sighed. He knew my name already. Being popular could be annoying as well, she wanted to introduce herself for once.

"Lavi! How many times do I need to tell you to stop picking on girls!" A voice behind him said.

"I'm not picking on them, Allen! I'm trying to get a girlfriend, and you should do the same!" It was _him_. Allen Walker.

"I'm not like you, Lavi. And I'm happy that I'm not." Allen sighed and probably didn't like dealing with the eye patch-guy.

"Allen! How mean of you! And you should apologize to Princess Lenalee, you obviously made her upset this morning!" Lavi commanded and smiled at me.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding..." I gritted my teeth and started to walk away. I wasn't in the mood for a conversation with Allen Walker, those stupid dreams about him hunting me were enough. I almost passed them by when I felt someone grabbing my wrist.

"Lavi's right. I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry. I'm sorry, I don't know what I did to upset you, but I'm sorry." Allen smiled at me and I could feel my heart beat faster. N-no, wait! This is not how it's supposed to be! It's NOT.

I released myself from his grip and turned my back at both Allen and Lavi. "I... I REALLY hate people like you, Allen Walker!" I started running again and hide myself in an empty classroom. They won't find me here.

* * *

"Tjeez, Allen... what did you do to her?" Lavi asked.

"I told you before that I really don't know!" Allen noticed the stares from several people and started to realize that angering Lenalee Lee won't be good for his reputation in this Academy. But he still didn't understood what he'd do wrong!

_Lenalee Lee... Lenalee... Lenalee... _even her name didn't sound familiar. How could she hate him without even knowing him?! "Allen, look." Lavi pointed at a huge poster with 'Lee Private Academy' on it.

"What's with it?" Allen just stared at the poster and didn't got the hint. "You're really dense as always! It says LEE. You know, Lenalee Lee. Get the hint? You never even wondered why they call her _princess_ Lenalee?" Lavi patted Allen's head. He remained cheerful as ever.

"Isn't she just the Academy's most popular student?!" He gasped and started to realize his reputation was ruined _already_! Lenalee Lee could even kick him out of the school! Or worse...

"Yep! But she's also the principal's sister. I've heard from some students that he can be really scary if someone hurts his sister. Didn't you notice that intercom message before?! That was him!" Lavi seemed to enjoy this a little too much, didn't he care about his friends future?!

"I'm doomed."

"Yep! Make sure not to drag me into your fight!" Lavi left and waved at him. That Lavi! Not even trying to help him out!

* * *

Lenalee was still standing in the empty classroom and locked the door. She saw a letter on one of the students desks and opened it, it was adressed to her after all. The letter had an heart on it so it was obvious that it was another loveletter. She got lots of them and didn't had the time to read all of them anymore.

_To Lenalee Lee._

_I know you don't know me, because I'm just one of your fans...  
But I love you! Please consider going out with me!  
I understand it if you don't like me that way and don't even know my name, but I can always hope, right?  
No matter what your answer might be, I won't give up! I'll make sure you'll fall in love with me!_

_- S.T._

Lenalee smiled a bit. It almost was the same as every other letter she recieved, but none of them said they won't give up. Ofcourse, she couldn't accept the boy's feelings, because she didn't love him back. Going out with someone you didn't love was betraying the person in question and yourself. Deep in her heart, she probably still loved _that _guy. She was such a child, hanging on to her childish dreams. People change, and so did he... so did she.

Even though... she wanted to hear him say that he remembered her. That awful day that he rejected her and said that he didn't knew her still hunted her. Didn't knew her?! She might have understood it if he had said that he didn't love her, but saying that he didn't even remember her...! Didn't she mean anything to him back then? "Allen, you idiot..."

"I won't... I won't forgive you. T-that's right, I won't! I'm not weak anymore!" She suddenly started to realize that the 'current' her held enough power to destroy at least his life at the Academy. The students followed her around like servants but she never really used it. Why didn't she notice it before? She didn't even need Kanda's help if she could use the whole school! "Enjoy your rest for as long as you can..."

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_So... I'm sorry for taking so long to update!  
Actually, I wrote this chapter shortly after I finished the first one, but never published it.  
I don't know, I never liked it enough to do so, but I ended up publishing it anyway.  
_  
#Disclaimer (almost forgot):  
**SakuraChana does not own -man. Everything belongs to Hoshino Katsura!**

#Note:  
**I know the first two chapters are more like a 'introduction', but I promise I'll let Lenalee start with her plans in the next chapter. So look forward to it (or not)!**

_Allen: Look forward to it? I don't think so! You let Lenalee hate me in this story of yours! Why?!  
SakuraChana: Because I want to, don't interfere with my great plot!  
Lenalee: ... I-I think it's going to be fun?  
Allen: What?! Lenalee! You don't hate me, do you?  
Lenalee: Ofcourse not silly! But in this story I guess I do?  
Allen: *Sob* T___T  
SakuraChana: Muwhaha! I mean... *Angel face*_

**Please review!**

**

* * *

**


End file.
